<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intercambio by Nhyeviem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289375">Intercambio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhyeviem/pseuds/Nhyeviem'>Nhyeviem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhyeviem/pseuds/Nhyeviem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meses después de que se termine de grabar la serie llamada Gotham, David Mazouz y Cameron Monaghan se ven envueltos en un lío al despertar en otra dimensión, una en donde Gotham es real. </p><p>Pero ellos no son los únicos que están en problemas, por alguna razón desconocida Bruce y Jerome intercambiaron de cuerpo, llegando a ser vulnerables. Bruce está atrapado en Arkham y Jerome ya no tiene a su grupo de seguidores. </p><p>Los cuatro tendrán que trabajar juntos para obtener respuestas y descubrir cómo volver todo a la normalidad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerome Valeska &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intercambio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
David se despertó adolorido, al sentarse se dio cuenta que había estado durmiendo en el suelo, no entendía como terminó allí, él recuerda haber estado jugando videojuegos y quedarse dormido en el sofá. Miró el entorno y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su casa, estaba en aquel lugar donde grababan para la serie llamada Gotham, donde grababan las escenas de Arkham. </p><p>Eso era extraño, hace meses que había terminado la serie. ¿Cómo llegó allí? Notó que tenía puesto el uniforme de Arkham, no recordaba que haya alguna escena donde Bruce Wayne termine en Arkham. Se levantó y empezó a caminar por los pasillos esperando encontrar a alguien conocido para que le explicara lo que estaba pasando. </p><p>—Señor Bradley —dijo aliviado—. ¿Usted sabe qué está ocurriendo? No recuerdo cómo llegué aquí —se sintió confundido al ver la mirada extrañada del supuesto actor. </p><p>—Bruce —habló Strange luego de unos segundos, volviendo a tener su típica expresión y voz tranquila—. No debería estar deambulando por los pasillos. </p><p>—¿Bruce? —preguntó extrañado—. Lo siento, estoy confundido. ¿Estamos grabando la sexta temporada? </p><p>—No tengo idea de lo que está hablando. Hablaremos de eso en terapia, por ahora debería volver a su celda —le hizo un gesto a los guardias que estaban a unos pasos atrás de David. </p><p>—¿Qué? —miró a los guardias—. ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! —retrocedió—. No se me acerquen. No sé qué está pasando, pero me largo de aquí —se alejó de Strange, intentando buscar la salida, pero apenas pudo avanzar pocos metros porque otros guardias aparecieron en el camino. </p><p>—Le pido que no se altere, sino tendré que darle un sedante. </p><p>—¡No te atrevas! —advirtió, intentando liberarse de los guardias—. ¡Suéltenme! </p><p>—Enciérrenlo. </p><p>—¡No! —empezó a ser llevado por los guardias—. ¡Déjenme! Por favor —dijo asustado. </p><p> </p><p>Bruce se sentía cansado, toda la noche había tenido pesadillas, primero soñó con la muerte de sus padres y luego soñó con Jerome donde el pelirrojo lo tomaba otra vez como rehén y lo mataba en varios escenarios, primero era apuñalado, luego estaba en otro lugar y Jerome le disparaba, después se encontraba en un callejón huyendo de alguien hasta que llegó a estar en un sitio totalmente oscuro. Se quejó una y otra vez con la esperanza de que Alfred lo escuchara y lo despertara, pero eso no ocurrió. </p><p>Le pareció extraño tener aquella pesadilla, hace más de un año que había dejado de soñar con sus padres y era la primera vez que soñaba con Jerome. </p><p>Abrió los ojos, pero rápidamente los volvió a cerrar, quería descansar unos minutos más o esperar a que Alfred lo despertara, pero en el segundo que abrió los ojos algo le llamó la atención, la pared de color verde. Las paredes de su habitación no eran de color verde. </p><p>Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró alrededor, esa no era su habitación. Se levantó rápidamente y notó que traía puesto el uniforme de Arkham. ¡¿Cómo terminó en Arkham?! Lo último que recuerda es haber estado en su habitación. ¿Fue secuestrado mientras dormía? ¿Por eso Alfred no lo despertó? ¿Qué le habían hecho a Alfred? ¿Lo hirieron? Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible, seguramente el doctor Stange estaba detrás de todo esto. </p><p>Se acercó a la puerta y vio a un hombre uniformado que estaba a unos metros de él. </p><p>—Guardia —al hablar escuchó su voz extraña, era una voz ronca, prácticamente idéntica a la de Jerome. Cuando él guardia volteó hacía él, decidió preocuparse por su voz después, primero tenía que saber cómo llegó allí—. Disculpe, ¿Podría venir un momento? </p><p>—¿Qué quieres, Valeska? </p><p>—¿Valeska? </p><p>—No caeré en ninguno de tus juegos. No podrás escapar, pagarás por lo que hiciste, maldito asesino —volvió a mirar al frente, ignorando al prisionero. </p><p>—¿Asesino? Yo no soy... —se alejó de la puerta al ver que el guardia ya no le prestaba atención—. Me llamó Valeska y desperté en Arkham —murmuró—. No, no puede ser posible —tocó su rostro, llegando a notar las cicatrices—. Soy Jerome Valeska —se recostó en la pared—. Si yo estoy en su cuerpo, él debe estar en el mío, en la mansión. Tengo que salir de aquí, debo advertirle a Alfred. </p><p>Bruce se levantó y volvió a acercarse a la puerta al escuchar unos gritos, la voz era similar a la suya. </p><p>—¡No! ¡Déjenme ir! —gritó el chico desesperado mientras era llevado por los guardias.</p><p>—Debe volver a su celda, joven Bruce —dijo Strange. </p><p>Bruce estuvo a punto de intentar llamar la atención al chico que debería ser Jerome, pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería que los guardias y Strange lo escuchen. </p><p>—¡Yo no soy Bruce Wayne! ¡Él es un personaje ficticio! ¡Soy David Mazouz! —gritó antes de ser encerrado en una celda. </p><p>Bruce se quedó unos minutos mirando hacia la puerta de aquella celda. Pensó que Jerome estaría en su cuerpo, pero esa persona se veía demasiado asustada como para ser el criminal. ¿David Mazouz? ¿Acaso había alguien idéntico a él? Si aquel chico dice la verdad. ¿Dónde está Jerome? ¿Quién es David Mazouz? ¿Tenía algo que ver con lo que le había ocurrido? Bruce tiene que hablar con David, necesita tener respuestas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>